sedisversefandomcom-20200215-history
Detective Lukas James Haynes
Designation: Detective, Metropolitan Police Service Public Acknowledgement Level As a public servant with no direct media interest, Detective Haynes is only known publically among work colleagues and a small proportion of the immediate populace to the Southgates district of South London. Detective Haynes has been linked to sightings of the entity known as the Grim. STOCKADEs investigations have not yet determined the precise nature of this link, though it has been genetically confirmed that Haynes is not the same entity. Detective Haynes has significant interest from the London based mafioso group known as the Gang of Gregory. His ongoing investigative work has drawn significant attention from the gang, though they have yet to have made any move against him. The reason for their reluctance to target him or those close to him is unclear, leading to some suspicion against Haynes from within Police internal affairs. To date no indication has been forthcoming of any involvement by Haynes within the Gregorys - to the contrary, Haynes has been involved heavily with uncovering a number of Gregory smuggling operations and coercion rackets. Despite his success, the Gregorys have yet to retaliate. Known powers or Abilities Haynes has no reported abberant powers or unusual abilities known from contact with Sedis 9 or the Catalyst. Appearance Haynes is a caucasian male of medium height and build. He has no scarring or distinctive tattoos or other markings. Affiliations Haynes is a detective within the London Metropolitan Police. He has one regular working partner - Detective Burdock - but is otherwise is not part of any permanent teams within the Service. He briefly held military position within the British Imperial Army during the aftermath of the Petroleum wars and was assigned to the island fortress at Gibraltar. Despite this, he did not see active duty. He is engaged to Francesca Mendoza - a Spanish national he met during active duty at Fortress Gibraltar and who emigrated to join him in London. Haynes has an unknown relationship with the entity known as 'The Grim'. The nature of this relationship is not clear beyond that it appears to be a working relationship of some kind to provide mutual assistance and information against the activities of the gang of Gregory. It appears clear that both are feeding information to the other so that where one of them cannot act, the other can do so in order to foil Gregory operations. The Metropolitan Police Service are not aware of this relationship. Enemies of Note: Haynes' activities within the Police service have earned him the ire of several criminal elements - notably the Gang of Gregory. Haynes was also responsible for looking into the original sightings of the vigilante known as The Flame. Though coming close to tracking him down on a number of occasions, The Flame does not appear to consider Haynes an enemy. Threat Level Haynes has no known aberrant powers or abilities and resources limited by the normal restrictions of what his employment provides. With no political influence he is considered to be a 'non threat' by STOCKADE analysis. Early Life Records indicate Lukas James Haynes was born in 2029 in East London. He spent much of his early life in the South east, but was evacuated to the county of Devon during the threat of Russian invasion in the Petroleum wars. He lost his older brother during the British Rebellion in 2035 and was finally reunited with his family in 2038. After graduating he joined the British military as part of its 'Imperial resurgence' recruitment drive and was instated into the British Imperial army as part of the 51st Rifles. Military experience Haynes spent 4 years within the British army, stationed almost entirely at the Island fortress of Gibraltar during tense standoffs with the fledging new European state. Spanish interests meant that Gibraltar was particularly vulnerable to potential annexation and Haynes was part of a significant deployment of garrison troops sent to bolster the defences. Engagement As tensions eased and the relationship between Britain and the European state became less confrontational, contact between British citizens on the island and the Spanish mainland became significantly easier. It was during this time that Haynes met Francesca Mendoza, who was a businesswoman with significant interests in the London area prior to the onset of tensions. The two struck up a strong romantic relationship, finally becoming engaged in 2051. They moved together into the South of London shortly thereafter.